


Camp Lessons

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Series: Camp Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Minerva and Severus have yet another conversation during their time in camp.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Series: Camp Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213451
Kudos: 3





	Camp Lessons

Minerva sat down in one of the chairs inside the main cabin of Founders Camp, releasing a large puff of breath in annoyance.

"You're being dramatic, Minerva," drawled her fellow Director, Severus.

She responded with narrowed eyes, annoyance clear in her green orbs. Teaching the children Origami wasn't this bad last year, but they _had_ to get the Finnigan boy in the class, who couldn't fold a paper properly even if the paper folded itself in front of him.

To make matters worse, Severus had been the other Director with her at the time. She could handle Filius or Pomona to handle the children with proper reasoning and discipline, but she had the misfortune to be paired with Severus for this course.

So him tolerating Mr. Finnigan's inability to complete the task was a probability of zero. Minerva was guiding Ms. Brown with her swan when she heard the strangled yelp across the tent. When she saw who it was, Minerva realized her mistake and quickly excused herself from Ms. Brown, but it was too late. The color of Mr. Finnigan's cheeks matched the Weasley Twin's hair color as he ran out of the tent in embarrassed tears.

Minerva knew that she should have lectured Severus and made him follow the child and apologize, except Minerva knew that the exact opposite would happen. It was up to her to track the young boy down and console him. Though that left Minerva in another situation: leaving the Origami class with Severus alone.

She knew he was completely capable of leading a class. He wouldn't be a Director if he didn't. But she wouldn't be in the situation that she was in now if it weren't for his lack of patience on activities.

It took Minerva nearly an hour to find Mr. Finnigan and settle things, and that near hour had tired her bones (she's allowed have at least one moment of brooding as if she were older than she actually was). Luckily the hour it had turned was lunch hour, so Minerva had some time to recuperate before her next course in the activity tent.

Unfortunately, as soon as she entered the main cabin, another figure was in step behind her; to say that she wanted to scold him for his actions was an understatement. If it were possible, Minerva would record her voice and leave it on replay in Severus' cabin.

Except she was a Director and had an image to uphold for the camp. She wouldn't stoop to Severus' level of pettiness.

Though that dramatic comment was certainly tempting her to at least consider the thought of doing something to him.

"I wouldn't have been 'dramatic' if you had done your job," Minerva quipped. "You did not have to cause that young boy to cry."

Severus gave Minerva a leveled look and scoffed. "You and I both know that the pathetic excuse of a swan is what really put that boy to tears."

"Is that what you told him?" she asked, mouth open in shock.

"In a manner of speaking," Severus replied with a ghost of a smirk.

Minerva closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. The gall this man had on his was nearly admirable if he didn't use it on the children.

"We are meant to be examples for these children, Severus," Minerva said. "You cannot insult them or their work as you please."

He snorted. "I was not going to stand there and lie to that boy."

"You could have guided him in the right direction."

"I did. I guided him away from that activity because his work was atrocious."

Minerva's lips were in a thin line, and she could feel the nerve in her temple thumping from irritation. "I know for a fact that you don't treat other students this way."

"I would have treated him just the same if his work had any competence in it."

"He's a child!"

"A child who knew very well that he was signed up for a class that folds paper, and he couldn't accomplish that."

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to calm herself once more. "I want you to apologize to him, Severus."

"He'll receive an apology when he is competent enough to make a decent Origami swan."

Minerva raised a finger, ready to continue the debate, but Severus shook his head and walked out of the cabin. She could hear him say 'yet tying the twin nuisances was acceptable' before he was completely gone. Minerva leaned her head on the wall and sighed. She knew what Albus had done by pairing the two of them up to monitor the classes. She was the only one that would yank at his ear and chew him out for the things that he would do to some of the children.

She stood by her statement about him being a good man to become a Director, but goodness there were days she wished she could have used the emergency rope and tied him to the flagpole.


End file.
